Let's Go Home
by osiris-x
Summary: *SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SUICIDE SQUAD YET* Takes off at the end of the movie, Two-Shot, Fluff, Some Language, Smut.
1. Let's Go Home

" _Let's Go Home."_

 _ ***SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SUICIDE SQUAD YET**_ _ *****_

 _ **Takes off after the end of Suicide Squad, One-shot. It's much longer than expected. Will have a scene from the movie as well. I don't own DC or Suicide Squad (I wish). Listen to "Gangsta" by Kehlani.**_

Harley's POV

J handed me a spare machine gun, which looked to be the same one I had given him to bust out of Arkham.

"You ready baby?" He asked me, a challenging smile came over his face.

"Sure am Puddin." I replied, the excitement of seeing him again not leaving my body for a second. We made our way out of the prison cell and out through the hole Joker and his men had entered, we walked down the long hallway shooting anyone that got in our way. Joker took a sharp turn and then disappeared into a confined room. The sound of shouting and shots being fired worried me but his henchmen quickly escorted me into the room to see J laughing in the middle of a circle of dead soldiers. 'That's my Puddin.' I thought.

He walked over to a box in the middle of the room opening it and grabbing out what seemed to be my clothes and came back to me as his henchmen grabbed my bat and gun. Handing me my clothes he snarled at the henchmen that were still looking in my direction. He took a step back and looked at me with lust in his eyes.

I slowly unbuttoned my orange prison shirt not taking my eyes off his. I heard him growl as I shrugged it off my shoulders revealing my red bra and 'Lucky You' tattoo. Quickly raising the shirt I had worn in the battle with Enchantress I pulled it down over the top half of my body and flung off my pink fluffy slippers. I slipped my tracksuit pants off and pulled on my fishnet stockings and my shorts followed by my belt. I strapped on my heeled boots and turned my back on Joker, walking towards the door.

Stopping at the door, I turned around to face him. "Come on, keep up." I smirked, walking out and returning to the main corridor. One of his henchmen ran after me, I think his name is Sully, and handed me my gun, holster and bat. "Thanks cutie." I smiled at him swinging my bat around getting the rhythm back. I saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks as he fell back into line, J finally reaching me at the front.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with that." He whispered leaning towards me.

"Wasn't counting on it." The smirk returning to my face and we separated to either sides of the main door that was keeping us from the outside world. The henchmen evenly spread onto either J's side or mine.

"On 3.

1…

2…" He looked at me with joy.

"3!"

At the same time we stepped together and kicked the doors wide open. Lined in front of us were 2 whole rows of maybe 16 soldiers each.

"JOKER! HARLEY! PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Yelled Steve who was the leader of the squad in front of us.

"Aw Stevie. You wouldn't shoot me would you?" I asked pouting.

The henchmen behind me chuckled at my comment and raised their guns a little higher. J walked up to me and slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Look up."

"JOKER! STEP AWAY FROM HARLEY!" Steve yelled again. Mr J moved away from me and raised his hands, his machine gun shaking from his laugh. I raised my eyes to see a lot of red light up military goggles holding smoke bombs and rope. A laugh started bubbling up in my throat and I flung my head back and walked to Joker again. He grabbed me again, still laughing, and dipped me backwards and rested his lips on mine. Savouring the taste and feel of his lips as the last time I had he had crash-landed in a helicopter.

Suddenly the sound of smoke bombs being let off, ropes falling and panic rising made us rip our lips from each other.

"We will continue this later." He growled.

"On the bear skin rug?" I smirked. He growled once more and smashed his lips against mine while bringing me up to standing and tugging my shirt. Reaching for 2 of the ropes out of 5 that were hanging from the ceiling he handed me one. "Meet you at the top." He winked, pulling himself up the rope.

I hoisted myself up the rope, using my feet to climb further and push upwards. 'Good thing I wear gloves.' I thought to myself as I reached the top of the rope and climbed into the large sized vent. The henchmen wearing the goggles started rapidly pulling up the ropes to get them out of view before the smoke cleared. The last henchmen that had helped rescue me had just reached the top and had been pulling the rope up with him. We quickly covered the vent entrance and waited a second.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GO?!"

"TALK ABOUT BEING A PAIR OF CLOWNS."

"SPREAD OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

Giggling to ourselves we raced through the vent and out the side of Belle Reve. Waiting out the side was 2 black vans and J's purple Lamborghini. "You got it back!" I squealed racing to the car that I thought had been lost.

The henchmen and guys with the rope were pilling into the 2 black vans as J was giving the drivers directions and orders. I leaned against the car and watched as he laughed and tapped the side of the van to signal it's take-off. He made a beeline for the drivers' door, nodding towards the car when he reached it gesturing for me to get in. I scrambled in the purple sports car, sensing his urgency. As soon as I had settled in the white leather seats the car roared to life and lurched forward heading home.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked in the side mirrors to see Belle Reve in the distance. J took his hand off the gear stick and rested his hand on my thigh, squeezing slightly. I laid my head on the headrest and closed my eyes, relishing the touch I never thought I'd feel again.

"You can rest my dear. Nothing's gonna happen. No one will ever take you away from me again. I promise." He spoke as I fell into a sleepy wonderland.

2 Hours Later – Hideout/Club.

I regained consciousness later on top of a very plush surface. Opening my eyes I surveyed the area to realise that I was in the room J and I lived in that rested above his club. The music started to pound through the floor as I became more and more aware of my surroundings. 'So it wasn't just a dream? Thank god!' I perceived. I sat up in the bed realising I was the only one laying in it. Pouting I stood up and walked out into the kitchen/living room to find a note on the counter.

 _Darling,_

 _Freshen yourself up and make yourself look pretty._

 _Your presence is needed downstairs._

 _J._

'I thought we were gonna have fun.' Pouting again I head to the slightly cracked mirror in the corner of the living room. I looked like a wreck. My hair, dirty and ratty, which had been previously up in two side half buns, had now started to come undone into my regular ponytails. My normal make-up was smudged and faded revealing tiny scars that rested on my face from previous fights as well as mud smears on my forehead.

Sighing I took my hair out and ran my fingers through the blonde locks before walking to the bathroom and starting the shower. I quickly started to wash my hair then my body and face watching the dirty water vanish down the drain. I hung my head right under the showerhead, letting the water block out all noise and closed my eyes.

'It's okay Harley. Snap out of it. Mr J is alive and okay, you don't have to worry. Let's get ready and please our Puddin.' I thought. Turning the taps off I swiftly wrapped my towel around my body and headed to the bedroom. Blow-drying my hair and curling it then applying my usual red and blue eye make-up with red lips. I walked to the closet and pull out the gold and black dress I had worn the night Bats decided to ruin our date. I matched the dress with black 6-inch heels with gold studs on the back and down the heel itself.

I tousled my hair slightly and made my way down the stairs in the back of the room, which lead to the meat locker. I escorted myself out the room and into the main attraction; Funhouse. Despite the owner, people loved to come here because of our drinks. We put a homemade drug in every drink that gave the customers a little buzz. The dancers love to think they're the reason we get so many customers, I remember a girl threatened to leave and J had told her to because, 'It wouldn't matter if you left. Harley is the main attraction so you can do whatever you want.'

I smiled thinking about it and made my way through the mob of dancing people. The club was huge, gold and black theme of course. Spread out around the walls of the club were Gold couches with black circular tables every 3 seats or so. On the left side was the bar and on the right in the corner was the DJ's station. Stripper poles and boxes were spread all throughout the club with a cage hanging from the roof, which was mine. Strands of rope were hanging in random places all around the dance floor.

Walking through the people I overheard a couple talking while dancing, "Thank god Funhouse is open again."

"I know right, it's been ages and oh my god I have missed the atmosphere."

'The club had been closed?' I thought to myself. 'Why would it have been closed?' Reaching the rope, I pulled myself up and into the cage. A loud cheer emitted from the crowd as I stood up and locked the floor to make sure I didn't fall out.

"Purple Lamborghini" by Rick Ross & Shrillex started as if on cue. I started swinging my hips in a circular motion, dropping down to the ground as it went to the chorus. Grabbing the chain that was in the middle of my cage I put it up as if it were a gun and started to fake shoot people looking in the direction I knew J would be in.

Joker's POV

Running a hand through my green hair, I focused on Harley as she had now started dancing. 'Thank fuck, something worth looking at.' I thought taking my mind of the business meeting in session.

"You're a lucky man Joker. Got a bad bitch." Monster T said sitting next to me. I turned my head towards him, "Oh, that she is. The fire in my loins, the itch in my crouch." Standing up and pointing to the window, "The one, the only, the infamous HARLEY QUINN!" I shouted. I walked over to the window with a hooded look and whistled.

Harley's POV

I heard J's whistle over the music and crowd. Unlocking the cage door I took a leap for one of the ropes closest to me and swung over to the open window receiving more cheers.

"Oh come to daddy." I heard J say as I landed on top of the couch.

"Puddin'." I said with a small giggle at the end.

"Listen, you are my gift to this handsome honka honka! You belong to him now." He said guiding my hand to rest on the guys shoulder.

Going with it I started to sit on his lap, "Well…" I barked/snapped in his face and laughed. "You're cute. You want me? I'm all yours."

His hand roamed a bit before suddenly stopping. I looked at J, his face dark and breathing heavy, and giggled to go along with it. He looked at J behind us with a confused face, "I don't want no beef."

"Oh you don't want no beef?" J said mockingly.

"You don't want no beef?"

"Why? What's wrong?

"You don't want no beef?" J said again, sounding more and more crazy.

"You don't like me? Fine! Don't waste my time then!" I said getting up and walking over to J hearing him in the background, "Listen, little lady."

I sat down and started twirling my hair and J kneeled in front of him, "Are you enjoying yourself?" J said smiling.

The guy started shaking his head, "Nah. That's your lady Joker."

J ran his fingers through his hair, "That's right." He said smiling.

I took a glimpse at Johnny Frost sitting in the corner of the room; he was stone faced as usual.

J suddenly whipped out a gun from his holster and aimed it at the guys head.

"No J!" The guy yelled as J pulled the trigger.

Johnny left the room leaving J and I alone with the body.

"How did you sleep?" J asked walking to his desk in the corner and sitting down starting to look at paperwork. He looked so handsome right now, besides the fact that there was a dead body in the room and we were gonna have a casual conversation he really was so unbelievable gorgeous. As I was thinking that, Johnny walked in with 3 other henchmen and carried the body out and supposedly to the meat locker.

"Well enough, upset when you weren't there next to me." I pouted, walking to his desk and hopping up onto it so I was sitting right in the middle of his desk my heels on the chair he was sitting on. "Aw my poor Harley-girl." He said resting the paper down and relaxing in the chair.

I got off the desk and started straddling him, resting my head on his bare chest. His arms came around me and he took a deep breath in and held it in for a slight second before releasing and losing all tension in his body. I raised my head off his chest and looked up at him. His head was back, his mouth slightly parted. I gave him a small kiss on his throat and watched his eyes meet mine.

"I missed you so much J." I said.

"Oh Harley. I missed you too." He replied holding me tighter.

He dropped his head and caught my lips with his. This kiss was different, I don't know if it was the fact that he could've died or vice versa but there was so much passion going into this kiss and for once it wasn't one sided. We pulled apart a few moments later for breath.

"What do you say we go make use of that bear skin rug?" He said after a short period.

"I would love that very much Mr J." I smiled.

 _ **That's it. If yous would like some smut let me know and I'll try my best.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading if you enjoyed please give me a favourite and please review.**_

 _ **Love yous. xxxxx**_


	2. Smut

_**Since it was so highly requested, I bring you a smut chapter. I'm sorry it's so long; I didn't expect to have so many ideas for this one. Will be a few flashbacks in this chapter, majority from the movie but won't be word for word. When Harley dances put 'You Don't Own Me' – Grace ft. G-Eazy. Enjoy. x**_

Joker's POV

I held her in my arms, afraid to let her go as if she'd disappear again. Why was I feeling this way? I'm not supposed to care, she's just an accomplice, why should I care if she leaves or not? I've been so cruel to her as if she wants to stays with me. I don't understand any of this. She's a nothing to me. She _was_ a nothing. What is this feeling? Why does my heart feel like it's about to explode with joy?

Flashback:

I stared at the new doctor they had sent. 'They think this counselling shit is gonna fix me? God they're just as stupid as the Bats.' I thought to myself. Well she is pretty. She could be extremely useful if I could just get her out of that prissy shell of hers.

"So Mr Joker-"

"Please call me J." I cut her off.

"Mr J, my name is Harleen Quinzel and I am your new doctor." She said.

"Harleen Quinzel. What a lovely name. Do your friends call you Harley?" I asked trying to suss her out.

"Oh, I-I don't have a lot of friends." She replied, looking away from me.

I smiled at her and continued to look at her. (A/N: With that look he does with his mouth open.) "Well doc, you got one now."

She blushed at my comment making me lean back in my chair with a smirk plastered on my face. I continued to stare at her taking in all her features and studying her body language. I watched as her cheeks started turning red and felt her legs cross under the table. Her grip on her clipboard tightened and her breathing got heavier. 'All from just staring at her? Oh she is gonna crack so easily.' I tilted my head to the side as a grin stretched across my face.

It seemed the time had flew and before I know it she was saying goodbye.

"Until next time Mr J." She said as she reached the door.

"I look forward to it Harley." I responded dragging out her name. I noticed her shiver as she left the room and I flung my head but letting out a spin chilling laugh. 'Just you wait Harley; I will make you my pawn. I will make you whither underneath me.'

Flashback Over. 

Her cute voice brought me back to reality. "J, let's finish up tonight and we'll continue this later." She said twirling her hair.

"You go continue dancing and I'll finish meetings." I replied, leaning into her ear, "But don't be so hopeful, I might come steal you away later." I whispered, nipping at her earlobe. She squirmed in my lap and rocked her hips trying to grasp some friction between us. My head fell back briefly before I grasped her thighs. "Later remember?" I stated trying to catch my breath also.

She nodded, getting off my lap and making her way to the door. I was right behind her pushing her up against the wall roughly.

"Careful." I said, looking her in the eyes raising my index to her. "Don't forget, you are _mine_. Nobody else's."

"Of course Puddin, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to." She smirked, kissing my nose. I plagued her lips with my own, desperate to taste her again. She responded just as fast, leaning forward to get more of me. If anyone was to have walked in I probably would've shot them between the eyes while still kissing her that's how desperate I was for her. God help me if I could make it through the next few meetings I have.

Finally pulling back I let go of her hands and she slouched trying to catch her breath. I stared at her some more. 'As if she can look perfect slouching over.'

I raised my hands to my hair and slicked it back breathing heavily. I could just see her later tonight, bare skin, blonde hair with those pink and blue tips spread out on the black satin sheets we had adorning our bed at the moment. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and a growl left my throat. "Dance like the star you are my darling. Remember, Daddy will be watching." I said to her grabbing her hand and kissing it. I needed to get her out of this room before I took her on the couch.

She nodded, shivered and turned to the door, my hand giving her perfect ass a firm slap. She jolted and walked out the door closing it on her way out. I turned to the window and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and called Johnny in to clean the blood so I could get my next meeting in.

Harley's POV

He always manages to make me like this. God, I was the one to say later and now all I can think is him.

Shaking my head I sit down on the couch before the stairs to his office.

Flashback:

We stand about 6 floors up for the 9 vats of acid; he's staring at me again. If he were normal I would say it was his favourite thing to do. "Question… Would you die for me?" He said as if trying to test me.

"Yes." Our relationship had been building even if he didn't want to admit it.

"No, no, no. That's too easy." He said trying to think of what he could say that might scare me away but nothing was gonna do that. As ridiculous as it was, I was in love with this gorgeous, psychopathic clown. "Would you… Would you _live_ for me?"

"Yes." God J why can't you see that I'm not going to get scared no matter how hard you try.

"Careful." He said raising his index finger. " _Do not_ say this oath _thoughtlessly_." He replied dragging his tattooed hand up to cover my mouth. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_." He removed his hand and brushed his knuckles lightly against my cheek.

"You want this?" He asked his index finger dragging my lower lip down before letting it return to its normal place.

"I do." I replied as his hand cupped my chin.

"Say it." He said rolling his head back.

"Say it." His eyes meeting mine once again his voice breathy.

"Say it." Saying it firmly.

His fingers lifted my chin to look at him, "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty." He stopped waiting for me to reply to him.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Oh god, you're so…" He clutched his fists slowly in front of my face. "Good." The word echoing around the factory.

Turning, I make my way to the edge looking at what I was about to fall into. I want to do this. It's insane but I will do anything to make him happy, now and after this. I look at him, my back to the edge. Watching him take a step towards me with his arms open I raised mine and suddenly I was falling. I could see him standing at the edge watching me fall through my hair.

My back hit the acid and suddenly I was consumed, my body was burning and the acid was everywhere. I could feel the bubbles around my body but I couldn't move. If J didn't get me out now I could die. 'Please Mr J don't let me die.'

I felt my body getting weaker and my brain was going to sleep and just as I blacked out I felt my body being scooped up in strong arms.

I felt the acid fall from around my face and felt a pair of lips touch mine. I finally took a breath of air and opened my eyes. I could see J covered in the milky acid, his lips still stained red. His once maroon shirt was now blending in with his skin as the colour had melted away from the shirt and was swirling around as had mine.

I searched his face and met his eyes smiling. He lent back in and our lips touched again in a fiery kiss. He pulled back and flung his head back laughing as I wrapped my arms around his neck laughing with him.

Flashback Over:

I loved that moment. That was the moment I could see he cared even if he didn't want to show it.

Shaking it off I walk back over to my cage and climb up the rope for a second time. J must have requested a new song as the DJ suddenly stopped abruptly and changed the music to a song that J and I had killed a group of old physicians to. (A/N: You Don't Own Me. ;))

I looked down at all the people below me swaying and dancing quite calmly, which was a surprise. The first lines started and the chain that I had used to fake shoot people had now been secured to the floor so I could use it as a pole. I started by climbing up it and then holding on to it with my legs I let my top half drop so my back is resting against the chain. I looked in J's direction and could just make him out standing in the window staring at me. I quickly blew a kiss before my legs loosened and I started sliding down until I was lying on the floor.

I bent to stand up my ass in J direction. If we were gonna wait until later I was gonna make it hell for him. Standing up straight I started rolling my hips to the music and dropping to the ground into splits, I slid down the glass my hands running through my hair and slowly standing back up.

I looked over to where J had been standing and he was no longer in his office. I searched the crowd to see Johnny pushing through the crowd and J following behind him. Smirking I opened the floor of my cage up and hung of the rope like I had when he had come to rescue me from the squad.

"Are you gonna come down and come with me or are you gonna hang there being the vixen you are?" He said over the loud music. I smirked and rolled down the rope landing flawlessly on the ground. "What are you waiting for Puddin' let's go." I said giving him a smile and walking off in front of him. I could feel his eyes on my ass as I strutted through the crowd.

We stopped at the door to the meat locker and looked over the crowd, Johnny handed him a microphone and the music got quieter. The people stopped immediately and faced our direction.

"I hope you all have had a lovely time here at Funhouse and since I have my queen back, for the rest of the night free drinks. No fights or you will be kicked out without hesitation. Thank you all very much for choosing us." J spoke into the microphone giving his signature laugh and dropping the microphone. The crowd cheered and the music was back on. Johnny had been ordered to stay down here with the rest of the henchmen and survey the club until closing time.

We everything but ran through the meat locker and up the stairs, reaching the hideout almost forgetting to close the door. Almost.

I sat on top of our kitchen counter and turned to him watching him close the door and lock it. He looked at me resting on the door staring at me again. I propped my legs up on the stools that were either side of me and stared him in the eyes as I lifted my dress off my body and threw it to the side. I heard his growl and saw his lids grow heavy. "Ya know. It's been a while since we have been together Harls." He said, his voice low and gravelly. He had started walking towards me slowly discarding his jacket and pulling his undone tie off his shoulder.

When he reached me he ran his fingers from my neck, down the side of my boobs and down my thighs reaching my legs. I held my leg up expecting him to take off my heels but he just stared at them and then slowly made his way up to my eyes. "We might leave these on hmm?" He asked. I shivered by the tone of his voice and nodded. His arms came around my waist and hoisted my off the counter and walked me over to the lounge room. Just as he had said between the lounge and the fireplace laid the bear skin rug and a bottle of grape soda that obviously been left.

He grabbed the remote for the fireplace and suddenly there was heat emitting from the flickering flames. He gently, _for once_ , laid me down on the famous rug and tugged his open dress shirt out of his pants discarding it on the lounge next to us.

"Oh I have waited far to long for you my dear." He said swiftly unbuckling his belt and removing it from around his waist.

"As have I Puddin. I've missed you _so_ much." I replied, gasping as I felt his hand slip in between my legs. I felt his finger move in and out of me in such a way that only he knew how to. I clenched around him feeling myself come close only to feel him snatch his fingers away making me moan in frustration. "Puddin please." I begged.

"No teasing." I told him resting on my elbows looking at him.

"Oh my dear of course not." He teased ironically.

"Let's go fast and I'll make sure to repay you with something slower later, it's just been so long." He asks resting forward his head on my collarbone and in my neck.

"Of course Mr J. Anything for you." I whimpered back, I could honestly care less how tonight goes I just want him. I _need_ him.

"Oh baby. Daddy's very please with how you've been working tonight. I might just give you a treat." He whispered into my ear. I groaned in response and rocked my hips forward against his jeans. "Is that my treat?" I asked, referring to his rock hard cock.

Chuckling in my ear he kissed behind it and my lobe. "So eager." He groaned in response.

Suddenly I felt cold and opened my eyes to look at him. He was now standing in the kitchen staring at something that looked to be a tiny black box. I stood up and slipped his dress shirt on covering the top half of my body. I walked towards him, my heels clicking against the hardwood floors. It was like he tensed more and more with ever step I took. I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around his mid section running my hands along his 'JOKER' tattoo. I've been with him long enough to have memorised where everything is.

He relaxed under my touch and let his head fall back onto my shoulder. He looked pained and nervous. Why was he nervous? "Puddin? Are you okay?" I asked starting to freak out.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch sitting me down and getting on his knees in front of me.

"Harley, you'd stay with me forever right?" He asked.

"Of course Mr J. What would make you think I'd ever leave?" I asked. "No, no, no. I'm just making sure. After what happened with the whole Belle Reve and the helicopter incident I realise I don't ever want to loose you. Never again. I-. I-I love you Harls." He stated sounding scared. Did he just say what I think he said? Did the King of Gotham just express his feelings? Did he just say he _loves me_?!

I stared at him feeling confused and ecstatic all at the same time. "You-You love me?" I said not really believing my hearing.

"I love you Harley." He said, staring into my eyes trying to read me. It all came flooding in and I could not keep the smile that stretched across my face. "Puddin!" I shouted in excitement throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his face everywhere. I finally released him and sat on the floor with him directly across.

His nervousness had not yet disappeared from his face and it didn't when he pulled out the box he had been staring at before. I stared at the box and only looked at him as he spoke. "Harley, I don't wanna go another second without you being fully mine."

He opened the box and there lay a gorgeous silver ring with a huge diamond resting comfortable in the middle. "Harleen Quinzel. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my Queen?" He spoke even more anxious than before.

I sat there with my mouth wide open staring at the ring and then back at the clown whom I had fallen in love with. The clown who I thought would never express his feelings.

"Harley? Baby, please say something." He said with worry.

What are you doing Harley?! Answer him! This is all you've ever wanted! "Yes!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes and a laugh coming to my throat. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand and one times yes!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him again holding him as tight as I could. I felt the tension release from his body as if someone had turned on a faucet. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up spinning me in circles around our hideout.

He put me on the ground and cupped my face with his hands and kissed me hard. We stopped for breath and he pulled the ring out of the box slipping it slowly onto my ring finger. I held my hand out in front of us, our heads together both admiring its beauty. I sighed and turned my head to J. "I love you so much J." I whispered.

"I love you baby." He replied.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, minding the spikes on my heels, as he walked us to the bedroom.

He laid me down on the black satin sheets and removed his dress shirt from my body leaving me in just my heels and Puddin necklace once again. I sat up and removed his pants revealing his arousal.

He kneeled on the bed, pressing me back into the sheets; my hair sprawled out around my head. He stared at me for a long second and breathed out a sigh of admiration. "I do not tell you enough just how unbelievably beautiful you are." He sighed.

I blushed a deep red. I love this side of him. This is the side that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I knew he cared. He's been abused by his father his whole life and his father beat up his mother every day and called it love so it's the only way he knows how to love.

"C'mere Puddin." I said reaching up and pulling his head down to mine. He bit down on my lip and rocked his hips against mine. Our heads fell back at the same time and we groaned simultaneously.

I moved further up the bed give him some room as we had been on the edge. Kissing all over my body he positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready baby?" He asked pushing himself lightly against me.

"I've been ready since Belle Reve Mr J." I winked. His chuckle turned into a growl as he finally entered me thrusting lightly just as my smile turned into a giant 'O' as I moaned.

"J." I sighed, gripping onto his biceps. I could feel his eyes on my face watching and studying intently at the pleasure displayed on my face as he pulled out and thrust back into me.

I opened my eyes watching as an open mouthed smile grew on his face and his breathing heavied. We obtained a steady rhythm and I could feel his arms grip my legs motioning for me to wrap them around him. I did as he wanted and wrapped them around him spikes digging into his back. He hissed and chuckled at the pain in his lower back, speeding up his thrusts.

I could feel his cock pulsating inside of me signifying his was close. Knowing this I flipped him on his back and rolled my hips in circles, bending down to kiss and nip at his 'Ha Ha Ha Ha' tattoo. I lifted myself off of him and his hands were quickly at my hips dragging me back on. Growling he took full control of my movements as I moved on top of him dragging my nails down his chest, blood oozing out of the new scratch marks.

I clenched around him feeling myself getting closer with each thrust.

I looked down at him and met his perfect blue eyes. "Come on baby." He growls plunging deep inside me. That was it that was all it took. I convulsed around him withering as I lay on his chest. He quickly flipped us over so that he was back on top, thrusting like crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his neon green hair tugging hard knowing this gets him off when he's close.

"Fuck! Harley!" He yelled as he released himself. His thrusts got slower and slower as he came down from his orgasm. Panting he rested his head on my chest as I stroked it softly.

He finally slid out of me and rolled on his back allowing me to roll over as well and rest my arm on his chest tracing every tattoo letting him drift of to sleep.

I stared at the ring resting on my finger, it fit perfectly. God I was so lucky. I scrambled to the end of the bed and grabbed the quilt. Pulling it on top of us I rested my head on his chest feeling him kiss my forehead before I blacked out.

 _ **That's it, I'm sorry it's more fluff I just had so many ideas and I really wanted to write them. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm not that good at writing smut so I hope it was okay.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, please rate and review. Until next time. xxx**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Hey guys, just a quick Authors Note.**_

 _ **How many of you would be interested in a series of One-Shots? Some fluff, some smut? Possible song choices to listen to while reading it? Let me know in the reviews or follow me on Twitter melody_r5 and tweet me your opinions. xxx**_

 _ **Update: The One-Shot series has started, go check it out. xxx**_


End file.
